A social graph is a data structure representing personal relations of internet users. Social graphs traditionally include nodes representing people (e.g., members of a social network), places (e.g., geo-graphic locations, websites or webpages), things (e.g., content, events, applications), and edges representing the relationships between nodes. Social network services such as Facebook, Twitter, and Pinterest often maintain social graphs for each of their members. However, individual users' social graphs may be duplicated across multiple social networking services, and each social networking service may be unaware of the relationships forged using a different social networking service.
These social network services also allow users to modify, maintain, or otherwise control their respective social graphs through varied social actions such as sending “friend” requests to other users, “following” other users or content created by other users, “liking” or “favoriting” content, or reversing such social actions. As the tastes, preferences, and affinities of users may be ever evolving, the upkeep involved in maintaining a relevant and up-to-date social graph may be an onerous and tedious task.